1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for wheel rims and more particularly pertains to a new wheel rim protector for protecting the outer lip of a wheel rim, especially an alloy wheel rim, from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective devices for wheel rims is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective devices for wheel rims heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art protective devices for wheel rims include U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,169; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,040; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,350; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,630; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,685; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,551.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheel rim protector. The inventive device includes an annular main portion having a pair of spaced apart side walls and a base wall connecting the side walls together. The side walls of the main portion define an annular channel between them which is adapted for receiving an outer lip of a wheel rim therein. An annular flange portion is extended from one of the side walls of the main portion. The flange is adapted for positioning between a wheel rim and the bead of a tire mounted on the wheel rim.
In these respects, the wheel rim protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the outer lip of a wheel rim, especially an alloy wheel rim, from damage.